DESCRIPTION: The broad, long-term objectives of this program are to increase interest in, and strengthen the quality of, pre-college health science education for disadvantaged high school students; and to aid teachers in the development and implementation of discovery-oriented educational strategies. The proposed program is intended to enable students and teachers to better understand the nature and applicability of the scientific method. The program should instill confidence in the students to pursue a career in biomedical research or other health professions, and encourage students to view this choice as an attractive and achievable goal. A seven-week program is proposed in which eight students and up to eight teachers will be hired to participate in structured science research experiences. Students and teachers will be recruited locally. The program will consist of three components: 1) a weekly discussions of facets of high school and college science curricula, biomedical research and health profession opportunities, and computer-based information management; 2) mentor-directed biomedical research; and 3) a student colloquium to present their summer research results. Meetings and workshops during the academic year and telephone or e-mail communications with students and teachers will serve as a means of tracking student progress and determining the effectiveness of teacher-developed education strategies.